Truth or Dare  Unova Style!
by QueenPalkia
Summary: Queen, the Unova Champion, has gotten her own television show. She's trapped Black, White, Cheren, Bianca, and N in a studio and forcing them to answer questions and dares from her viewers! BRING IN THE TORTURE! Now, newcomers: Grimsley and Caitlin!
1. Trapped!

**I've had such an urge to write Unova fics! This isn't exactly what I had in mind, but I my friend got me all excited about T or D fics, so here is the result! I know I used to have one before, it got taken down, but this one will not be in script so I hope I get to keep it! This might seem boring at first, but please cope with me and I'm sure you'll see the humor start soon.**

**Oh, and in this universe, I was the one who beat Team Plasma, Ghetsis, and saved the world and beat Alder, not Black or White. I made myself into an OC named Queen. **

It was a bright, sunny day in Nimbasa City, Unova. A big, brand new building stood high in the amusement park beside the Ferris wheel. An Unfezant and Hydreigon were holding a huge banner in their mouths, trying to place it correctly on top of the building. The banner read "TRUTH OR DARE STUDIO" and the letters were in white, while the background was black.

"Just a little more to the left…a little more-THERE! Perfect!" A girl said, giving a thumbs-up and a wink as the banner was neatly placed on the roof for everyone to see. She was very tall and her skin was tan. Her curly scarlet hair fell down over her shoulders till the middle of her back. She wore rectangular orange glasses over her cinnamon eyes. She was wearing a black gown, as if she were attending a royal ball. Underneath she had high heels and on her head she wore a small silver tiara. The only thing that didn't seem to belong with her attire was the black leather belt tied securely around her waist. It was a Pokeball belt. "Now come over here for your treats, girls!" She called.

The Unfezant and Hydreigon flew down to their Trainer and were fed with delicious poffins, foreign treats made out of berries for pokemon. Hydreigon smiled with her three heads as each mouth was fed with a different poffin. "We can't wait to start this, Queen." Unfezant said. Queen smiled. "All we have to do is wait for Ivory to get here with our…guests." She chuckled. The Hydreigon licked her lips. "Can I have another one?" Her middle head said. "No, Ultima, I'm all out." Queen replied. "Liar!" Ultima's heads all said. "return!" Queen said as she pulled out a Dusk Ball and popped it open. Ultima was sucked back into her pokeball. "That was mean…" Unfezant muttered. "Oh come on Karin, she talks too much! Now let's see if Ivory is back yet." Queen said as Karin leaned down and let her Trainer climb onto her back. She carried her into the sky. They waved hello to the people riding the Ferris wheel. Suddenly, Queen saw a huge white blur nearing the city. A trail of fire flew behind the blur, and Queen knew who it was.

Queen got off Karin and waited for Ivory in front of her new studio. The big white dragon known as Reshiram landed, making the earth tremble as she roared. "Did you bring our guest?" Queen asked. Ivory nodded and shook herself. A boy fell off from her back. He was tied up in chains and blindfolded, and seems to be trying to say something. Queen snapped her fingers and the chains and blindfold magically disappeared. "What the fuck is going on! I'm going to accuse you for kidnapping me!" The brunet shouted angrily. "Relax, Black. Why don't you come inside my studio for some apology cake?" Queen invited. Although Black had no idea who this lady was, his eyes widened at the word 'cake'. "Cake? Well don't mind if I do!" He shouted as he ran into his impending doom. "Excellent." Queen said deviously as she rubbed her hands together. "Ivory, Karin, we must begin. Let's go." She said, motioning to her pokemon, who followed her into the big studio.

Queen locked the door behind her and turned on the lights. They were in the backstage area. Black scowled at her, crossing his arms. "There's no cake in here!" he said. "Of course there isn't, what do you think this is? A bakery?" Karin said, rolling her eyes. Black jumped back, eyes widening, and screamed like a girl. "Did…did that Unfezant…just…talk?" He asked, pointing at Karin with a shaky finger. "Your mom." Karin replied. "W-what?" Black stumbled. Queen chuckled. "Impressive, huh? I have trained my pokemon to not only battle, but speak as well! Plus, I gave them pills." She said in a as-a-matter-of-fact tone. "What kind of pills?" Black asked, a little more relaxed now. "Action replay pills!" Queen said like it was obvious. Black sweatdropped.

"Jugo, make sure he doesn't go anywhere while I get N here." Queen said as she grabbed her cellphone and began to dial. "Wait, N's coming here? Why him? And who's Jugo?" Black asked stupidly. An Emboar stomped up behind him and grabbed him by the waist, carrying the teen like a purse. His wicked red eyes were fixated on the wall, seeming more interested in it than the wriggling Trainer in his hands. He breathed out a puff of smoke. "Let me go!" Black begged. Jugo just huffed. "I don't care." He replied.

Queen waited as the phone rang five times. Finally, someone picked up. _"Um, hello? Hello? How this work?" _A male voice asked from the other side. "Oh hello." Queen greeted. "_Who is this? Shadow triad? Is this another prank call!" _The one on the other line asked. Queen held down a laugh. "Not this isn't a prank call. I just had to inform you that there is a dying pokemon here in the new Truth or Dare Studio and nobody cares. Did I mention it's a cute little dying Woobat? Um, hello…? Hello?" Queen kept asking as the person on the other line had just hung up_. _She smirked as she dialed another number. "There's no dying pokemon in here!" Black said. Jugo stuffed an apple in his mouth. "Shut up." He said.

Queen smiled as someone picked up the phone. "Oh hello, is this Bianca?" She asked. "_Yup! What is it?" _Bianca asked from the other line. "Well some woman called Elesa is here and says she wants to do a modeling show with her!" Queen said. _"REALLY? Where!" _Bianca screamed. "Here in the truth or Dare Studio in Nimbasa! Better come quick!" Queen said. Bianca squealed and hung up. She sigh contently. "Suckers." She chuckled.

"Why's Bianca involved in this? And who the Hell are you?" Black shouted, spitting out the apple. Queen ignored him as she looked at her poketch. "Shika!" She called. A Zorua came running to her and barked. "Get ready to play dead in three…two…one…PLAY DEAD, BOY!" Queen shouted. Right on cue, Zorua transformed into what looked like a bloody Woobat with torn wings. The door burst open and a group of paramedics came rushing in with a small stretcher. They picked up the transformed Zorua and began to examine it. "My lord, this isn't a Woobat." One paramedic said. "I don't care what it is but save it!" N screamed as he ran in throwing a wad of money at the paramedic. The medic's eyes widened at the cash and he grabbed it. "Right away, my lord!" He said as they carried the supposed dying Woobat into an ambulance. N was about to follow, but the doors shut and he couldn't push them open, which wasn't a surprise considering he was weak as paper.

"Why won't these open? Do I need a magic word?" He complained. Queen smirked. "Nope. They won't open unless somebody else comes in or I come out." She said. N turned around and gave her a curious look. "Um…who are you?" He asked. "My name is Queen, and you're mine now!" She laughed evilly. N shuddered. "I'm getting an evil feeling…" He muttered. "Black? Is that you?" N gasped as he saw the Emboar holding Black. Black made a face. "No, it's Mickey Mouse. Of course it's me, dumbass!" He said angrily. N gasped and looked at Queen. "He said a bad word." He said like a little kid. Queen pulled out a white glove from her pocket and smacked Black with it, leaving a big red mark on his cheek. "No swearing at N!" She scolded. "What the Hell?" Black growled, receiving another slap.

The door burst open again, but as soon as a blonde girl came in screaming, they shut, and N had no time to run away. "MAKE ME FAMOUS, ELESA!" She screamed, throwing herself onto the floor in a begging position. Her eyes snapped open and she looked around. "Hey, where's Elesa?" Bianca asked. Queen shrugged. "I ate her and her stupid spamming Emolga." Ivory lied. Bianca looked up at the white dragon, gasped and fell back, starting to cry. "No! My hopes and dreams; down the drain! WHY ARCEUS WHY?" She wept. Queen rolled her eyes and Ivory laughed.

Suddenly N's eyes widened as he stared at Ivory. "Wait…a Reshiram? Then…WAIT, I REMEMBER YOU!" He shouted, pointing an accusing finger at Queen. She perked up and eyebrow. "You were the one who came to my castle and beat up my pokemon for no reason! Then you shoved me into the sky before I could get on my Zekrom!" He shouted, forming a tantrum. "Oh, right, now I remember!" Queen chirped. "Then why did you do that?" He asked. Queen shrugged. "Felt like it." She said simply.

There was knock on the door. Queen calmly opened it. White came inside humming as she kept her eyes focused on her Blackberry. "Hey, White." Queen greeted as she closed the door before N ran away. He folded his arms and fumed. "Uh yeah hey Queen, so, I'm here." White said, not looking up from the screen. Queen felt offended. "Aren't you gonna ask why I asked you to come here?" Queen said, perking an eyebrow. "No not really." White said as she pressed a button and sent a text message.

Black's phone began to ring from his pocket. "_My little pony~ Sweet loving pony…" _ The ringtone began to play. Black blushed furiously and wriggled in Jugo's grasp. Queen burst into laughter. "What a ringtone!" She laughed. Her pokemon began to laugh too, even Jugo. N didn't find it funny, but he grinned a bit. White just looked confused. "Oh Arceus, kill me!" Black said, looking up at the ceiling. "Sorry, that'd be lame." A female voice boomed. Arceus came skipping in from the kitchen, licking frosting from her lips. Everyone but Queen and her pokemon stared with wide eyes at it. "YOU HAVE AN ARCEUS?" Bianca shouted. "Yeah, so?" Queen said coolly. "Were you eating my donuts again?" She asked suddenly. Arceus shifted her eyes suspiciously. "No." She answered. Queen sent her a death glare. "Return to your pokeball!" Queen said, holding up a Master Ball and sucking Arceus back into it.

N scowled and crossed his arms. "You can't keep a pokemon locked inside those balls! It deprives them of their freedom!" He protested. Queen rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah, hippie talk, hippie talk…Stop annoying me or you'll pay for it." She threatened. Karin perked an eyebrow. "I thought you were gonna go easy on N?" She asked. "I am. His punishment is less than what I'll do to everyone else." Queen stated. "WHAT'RE YOU GONNA DO TO US?" Bianca shouted. "Let's go, Ultima!" Queen shouted as she threw a Dusk Ball into the air. From it emerged the three-headed dark dragon. When N saw the Hydreigon he screamed like a little girl and ran off. Ultima sweatdropped and chased him, jut to annoy him. When she bit his hair she yanked him back, but he fainted. She grabbed N and placed him on a comfy couch before going back to Queen. "Good job, Ultima." Queen thanked. White didn't looked fazed at all, but Black looked like he'd pee himself any minute now.

Suddenly Queen snapped her fingers in realization. "Oh I totally forgot! Give your phone, White." Queen said, yanking the Blackberry from White's hands. "But that's MY phone!" She protested. "I don't care." Queen said as she began to write a text message. "Who are you texting?" White asked. "Cheren." Queen replied. "Oh no, not him too!" Black complained. Bianca seemed excited to see him. Queen finished typing and sent the message.

Not two seconds later, a Samurott broke through the door with Megahorn. "I have the stuff! Let them go!" Cheren came in fuming, holding a big suitcase. Once he saw his surroundings he became confused. "Okay, what did you text him?" White asked. Queen gave her the phone.

To: Cheren

From: White

I hav ur stuffed pokedolls hostage bring me de candy u got & bring it 2 de studio in Nimbasa or ur pokedolls die nao

"Your spelling is awesome." White mocked. "Oh shut up." Queen growled. "Would somebody EXPLAIN to me what's going on?" Cheren bellowed. Samurott went over to socialize with Jugo, while Black begged the Samurott to help him but to no avail. Queen snapped her fingers and the door was magically fixed. "Okay Queen, you're scaring me." Cheren said. Bianca glomped him and held on to him as if for dear life, which made him blush. "SHE'S GOING TO TORTURE US! THAT RESHIRAM ATE ELESA!" She cried. Ivory chuckled. Everyone turned to look at Queen with scared looks on their faces.

Queen smiled, but her smile was like that of the devil's. "Welcome to torture."

**Sorry this was kind of boring, but all of my first chapters are D: I need dares and questions to make the humor happen!**

**There you have the basics! Reviewers, send dares and questions to Black, N, Bianca, White, Cheren, and any of mine or their pokemon! I will also be accepting CO-Hosts. And only my pokemon can talk, if you bring a pokemon with you whatever they say can be translated by N. Please review! Please! Please! You can also request to make a character from Black/White to join like any of the E4, Gym Leaders, and Trainers! All except Ghetsis. He is BANNED (except for short appearances involving dares)! And NO Reshiram didn't really eat Elesa. She only ate her spamming Emolga. **

**Anyway, since script is more comfortable, I MIGHT do a FEW chapters in script. But these chapters will be special and I will only do them if I receive over 10 reviews. **

**I'll get started on the next chapter if I get at least 2 reviews with dares and questions. REVIEW!**

**ALL HAIL DA QUEEN!**


	2. Let the Games Begin!

**Thank you people! Here is chapter 2, where the dares begin!**

A day had gone by and the victims seemed to have calmed down a bit, although Bianca was still scared and Black was still pissed off. They'd been given a room. Yes, one room. Not one for each, one for them all. There were two bunk beds and one king-sized bed that looked new and fresh. Of course, a war had erupted about who would get that bed, but all N had to do was bribe Queen to get the bed.

It was morning. Cheren was reading a book and Bianca was rocking herself back and forth on her bed repeating over and over again: "Go to your happy place, happy place, happy place…" White was listening to her MP3, Black was still sleeping, drooling and snoring loudly, and N was brushing his hair sitting in front of a vanity. His Zoroark was sprawled on the bed sleeping with his tongue hanging out of his mouth. "At least we got to keep our pokemon." Cheren commented. "But Queen's are stronger than ours so we can't use them to escape." White added, turning off her MP3. Suddenly she looked over at N. "Can't you, like, talk to them and tell 'em to leave us alone?" She asked. N stopped brushing his hair and put his hat on. "I tried to. But her Hydreigon scares me…" N said, shuddering. White sighed in exasperation. "Oh, you pussy! You're useless." She said, plopping down on her uncomfortable bed. "Hey! At least I am not a techno-freak…" N replied, but White had already gotten her MP3 back on. "And another innocent person has fallen victim to technology…" Cheren said, flipping a page of his book.

Suddenly, the door slammed open. Queen burst in with a tuba and a drum and began to play marching-band with her pokémon. None of them could play said instruments, so they sounded like Hell. Black shot up and fell off his bed, which was top bunk, and landed with a loud THUD. Bianca had to cover her ears and Cheren's glasses cracked. White's MP3 malfunctioned and N hid under the bed for dear life. Queen stopped playing the tuba and dropped it on the floor. "Good morning, pets! Did you sleep well?" She shouted. "At least until you came along! What the fuck is up with the tuba?" Black screeched, wiping the drool from his face. "Look what you did to poor Cheren!" He shouted, pointing at a panicking Cheren. "I'M BLIND! HELP! I CAN'T SEE ANYTHING!" Cheren screamed, groping around the room. Queen shrugged. "Here, I have a spare." She said as she dug into her pocket and pulled out a pair of glasses just like hers. "But you'll have to come get them." She added. Cheren tried to reach her, but all he could see with his cracked glasses were colors.

"So, while he gets here, I have an announcement to make. The dares and questions have been submitted!" Queen chanted. Everyone perked up an eyebrow, except N who was still hiding under the bed. "Dares and questions? What're you talking about?" White asked. Queen made a 'DUH' face. "Hello! This is the Truth or Dare Studio! Why did you think I brought you here in the first place? To play Monopoly? I don't think so!" She said. "Now get yourselves descent for the show! You have five minutes before we go live!" Queen shouted as she left the room and slammed the door shut. Her Emboar remained inside to make sure everyone did as told. "Get to clothing." He said, smoke coming from his nose. He pointed to Bianca, who jumped. "Strip for me." He commanded. "WHAT?" She shouted. "You're a model, right? Do your job." He said. Bianca got off her bed and began to strip herself of her pajamas while crying. "WAIT, Bianca's striping? AND I CAN'T SEE A THING!" Cheren complained as he tried to find the glasses Queen had left for him. "By the time he finds them Bianca will already be dressed." White mocked.

"Has anyone seen my hat?" N asked as he crawled out from under his bed. His hair was standing up erratically. "I need it to cover my hair, or else it will keep standing up!" He complained. Everyone shook their heads. "I saw Queen with it." Jugo said. "Why would she want my hat? When did she take it?" N asked. Jugo shrugged. "Last night while you were sleeping." He replied. "Wait, she was watching us in our sleep?" Black asked angrily. Jugo nodded. "That's creepy!" White said. "I want my hat back!" N said as he tried to comb his hair. "You guys better get ready. Four minutes left. Queen has been known to be impatient, and so have I." Jugo threatened before looking at a half-naked Bianca. "Now get dressed!"

Queen was fully dressed in her regular black gown, only this time there was a red cape flowing down her back. Karin perked an eyebrow. "You look like one of those medieval people." She said. "Oh shut up." Queen growled. "Get me my microphone and tell the crew to get the cameras ready!" She demanded. Karin nodded and flew backstage. A few seconds later she came back with a microphone in her beak. Queen took it and petted her.

Black was the first to emerge from backstage. He came out wearing his usual attire, followed by White and a traumatized Bianca. "Where're Cheren and N?" Queen asked. "Cheren can't find the glasses you gave him and N is busy brushing his hair." White scoffed. "Uh, there's no time for that! PHANTOMIA!" Queen called. A Chandelure floated down from the ceiling and faced Queen. "Yes?" She asked. "Go get N and Cheren with your Psychic attack. If they're stubborn, feel free to use Inferno on their asses." Queen commanded. Phantomia agreed and left. "Your Chandelure is scary!" Bianca protested. "Thank you." Queen said with a bow.

"Anyway, go hide behind the curtains and only come out when you hear your cue." Queen commanded. A few seconds later her Chandelure came in with a scorched N and Cheren suspended in the air with Psychic. "Perfect," Queen chanted. "Let us begin!"

"Goooooooooooooooooooood morning, Nimbasa City! Welcome to…the Truth or Dare Show, Unova Style!" Queen shouted over the microphone on the stage. The crowd burst into applause and cheers. The pokémon were handling the cameras. Queen smiled and waved at the audience. "Give a big hand to our stars; Black, White, Cheren, Bianca, and N!" She chanted. The crowd roared as the said people came in from back stage. Black and Bianca waved and sent kisses to the audience, White and N waved nervously, and Cheren just rolled his eyes. "Time for torture!" Queen chirped as the lights focused on them and the audience calmed down.

"Bring me the dare envelope!" Queen demanded. Her little Zorua came walking in from backstage holding an envelope in his mouth. Queen bent down to take the envelope and scratched his head. "Thank you, Shika." She said. "THAT ZORUA IS JUST ADORABLE!" N squealed. Shika sweatdropped. "Ain't he a doll?" Queen said smugly as she tore open the envelope. N had picked up the Zorua and was cuddling it. His Zoroark was leaning against a corner sending death glares at Shika. "Rark!" Zoroark snarled. "What do you mean I do not call you cute anymore? You are not cute at all!" N replied. "Zor!" Zoroark barked. "Watch your language!" N scolded. Queen sweatdropped. "Okay…anyway, these dares are from _**Rosie**_." She said.

A screen appeared and showed what the letter said.

_Hello Hello! Answer my questions and dares!_

_Cheren: are you gay?_

_Black: Are you in love?_

_N:what happened to your mom?_

_Bianca:how come your dad didn't let you go on your jounry sooner?_

_White:who would you hit with a baseball bat, kiss, or marry?_

_N, Black, or Cheren?_

_Dares:_

_White: act like dawn from the pokemon anime series. And dress like her too._

_Black: let Queen's pokemon beat you up_

_Bianca: act really cold and serious about everything._

_N: dress and act like a girl_

"Cheren, the first question's for you!" Queen shouted. "Of course I'm not gay! Why the Hell would anybody think that?" Cheren said. "Well, you're always with Bianca yet you never make a move…" White said. Bianca and Cheren blushed. "And that makes me gay? You people are horrible!" Cheren fumed. Queen giggled. "Oh, thanks! BLACK! Answer your question." Queen said, pointing at Black. He rubbed his chin in thought for a few seconds before answering. "Does my love for cake count?" He asked. "Uh, I guess so." Queen shrugged. "But you cannot marry a piece of cake." N said. "I wish I could." Black said dreamily. "Then they'd throw you in jail for eating your wife." White said. "Shut up! Nobody asked you!" Black snapped.

"N! What happened to your mom? EVEN I WANT TO KNOW!" Queen said. The audience held their breath in anticipation. N took a deep breath. "I was six years old…we went to the zoo…then she went into the souvenir shop and never came back!" N said, bursting into tears. "I want my momma!" He cried. "That is the saddest story I have ever heard!" Queen said, also bursting into tears. She put an arm around N for comfort. "There, there, honey, I'm here." She said. "I guess that explains why in the intro N is in a jungle-like place." White muttered. "What are you talking about?" Bianca asked. "The intro of the game we're in." White replied. "But…but we're real." Black said, pointing to his friends with wide eyes. "You just keep telling yourself that." White said.

Queen blew her nose on some random tissue and straightened herself. "Okay Bianca, it's your turn." She said. Bianca put a finger on her chin and looked up in thought before shrugging. "I guess he was scared of having to be home alone with Mom." She said. "Really? What does your mom do?" Queen asked. "She tends to…" Bianca began, but she whispered the rest of it into Queen's ear. Queen put on a look of disgust. "That's disgusting!" She protested. "I know!" Bianca said. "WHO in the right MIND would spend all day listening to Justin Bieber? Your mom has problems!" Queen shouted.

"Your turn, White." Black said. White shrugged. "Well I guess…Black, hit with a baseball bat, N, kiss, and Cheren, marry." She said. Black and Cheren's mouths fell open, but N didn't seem to care. "WHY would you marry me?" Cheren asked. Queen shrugged. "Well you're my best friend and I know a lot about you, and I'm not marrying some stranger. Oh, but we would be in a sexless marriage because I don't do nerds." White said simply. "I'm not a nerd! And I wouldn't do _you_ either!" Cheren said in a disgusted tone. "Oh, you better not, or I'll maul you!" Bianca said sweetly as she held on to Cheren's arm. He tried to pull away but she wouldn't let go. The crowd burst into "AWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!"

"Now for the best part…the dares!" Queen shouted. "Dun dun DUN!" Ivory boomed from where she was sitting. The sound of dramatic lightning rung around the room and the crowd went  
>"OOOOOOOH!" The participants shuddered. "White! You're first!" Queen said. White took the dare envelope and looked at the letter. "Who the heck is 'Dawn'?" She asked. "Look it up." Queen said. White pulled out her Blackberry and began to surf the web. "Oh, so that's her…easy. Just tell me where to change." White said. Queen handed her a bag full of clothes and pointed to the bathroom. White grabbed the bag and left. "While we wait for her, you must start your dare, Black!" Queen said, smirking. "C'mon guys! It's go-time!" She called as she tossed her pokeballs. From them emerged her Chandelure, Sawsbuck, and Hydreigon. Jugo, Ivory, and Karin all joined the others in a circular formation around a frightened Black. Before they could attack him, he pulled out a pen and a piece of paper and began to write his will. Once finished, he put it away in his pocket, held his nose up, and breathed in deeply. "Phantomia, use Inferno, Ivory use Fusion Flare, Karin, use Sky Attack, Ultima, use Draco Meteor, Sasuke, use Megahorn, and Jugo, use Flare Blitz!" Queen commanded.<p>

-This scene has been removed due to extreme violence and death and girlish-screaming-

"That was fun." Queen's Sawsbuck said as he removed his bloody horns from the corpse. "Oh look, I ruined my flowers!" He complained. "Can I eat what's left of him?" Ultima asked. "No, you can't!" Queen said. "C'mon, I'm hungry." Sasuke said, shaking blood from his fur. "We have a kitchen and fire type pokemon, figure it out yourselves." Queen said. "ULTIMA! I SAID NO EATING!" She scolded as her three-headed dragon was trying to eat a hand. "Just one finger!" Ultima's left head insisted. "NO!" Queen said. "Return!" She said, holding up Ultima's Dusk Ball and sucking her in.

Bianca, Cheren, and N were staring at the corpse in horror. Bianca's face was green. She ran toward a trash can, picked it up, and threw up in it. "Oh Black…" Cheren muttered. N looked traumatized. Queen rolled her eyes and snapped her fingers. Just like that, Black was up, fixed healthy, and confused. "What the Hell just happened?" He asked. "I revived you. Can't have a show with dead stars!" Queen said. "So wait, we can die how many times we want, and you'll revive us?" Bianca asked. Queen nodded. "Yup!" She said. "Awesome!" Bianca said as she picked up a random chainsaw and cut her own head off. Cheren's eyes widened. "BIANCA!" He cried. Queen snapped her fingers and Bianca's head reattached itself to her body. Bianca got up and looked at herself. "This is so cool!" She said. "Just don't go around doing it often. I can only revive you ten times per show." Queen said. "Awwwwww…" Bianca whined as she set down a medieval flail. "I think you gave Cheren a heart attack…" N said, pointing at a still shocked Cheren. "He'll snap out of it soon." Queen said.

"You're turn, Bianca." Queen said. "Well, I do want to be an actress some day so…Uh, I hate you all." Bianca said dully. Her smile changed into a frown and she crossed her arms.

"I have to do WHAT?" N asked angrily as he looked at the screen with the dares. "Exactly that, honey! Come on, I'll help you." Queen said excitedly as she yanked N by his necklace and dragged him to the girl's bathroom, kicking White out as she locked the door. She rubbed her butt as she stood up. "Hey guys!" She said as she ran back to the stage. She was wearing a gray and pink, super short, mini dress, a long red scarf, pink go-go boots, two yellow hair pins, and a white hat with a pokeball design. She began to tug at the skirt, trying to make it longer. "I'm getting an uncomfortable breeze…Uh, I hate this…I mean, isn't this place wonderful?" She said, laughing. "White, you look horrible!" Cheren said. "I wouldn't be caught dead in that thing." Bianca said coldly. "Uh…you look like a ten year old." Black said. "I'm supposed to act like one too! For the love of Arceus, I'm fifteen!" White complained.

"Uh…so Queen's busy with N in the bathroom…that sounded wrong…so let's move on to the next review." Jugo said as he entered the room. Karin flew in and handed him the dare envelope. "Okay, these dares are from _**Blazengirl410**_." He read.

_I dare N to get in a fist fight with Jugo.  
><em>

_I dare Black to follow Cheren around, poking him, for one whole chapter._

_For my questions:_

_White, what would you say if N turned into a gangster?_

_Black, would you kill White if it meant having cake?_

_Cheren, how do you feel about the fact some people once believed you were female?_

"Oh goodie, I get to beat up the hippie!" Jugo cheered, pumping his fist in the air. "I feel sorry for N." Cheren said. "I couldn't care less." Bianca said. "But we have wait for them to come out of the bathroom…so we'll skip that dare for now." Jugo said. "Do yours, Black." He commanded. "You mean be annoying? Piece of cake!" Black said. He began to poke Cheren's shoulder. "Um…what're you doing?" Cheren asked, annoyed. "I'm checking to see if you're not a hologram. Hmm…seems pretty solid." Black said, poking harder. "Stop it!" Cheren fumed. "Sorry, I can't, or the big fat pig will beat me up." Black said. Jugo's fiery beard suddenly burned higher. "What'd you say, punk?" He said, closing his fists. Black yelped as Jugo began to charge him with a Head Smash. "I'm back!" Queen shouted loudly. Jugo stopped mid-attack, turned around, scratched his head, and laughed nervously. "I was just…practicing…" He laughed. Queen smiled. "Sure you were." She said.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you…Lady N!" Queen said, a drumroll in the background, as she moved away to let everyone see who was behind her. Everyone gasped. N's hair had been neatly combed and let loose from the ponytail, his clothes had been replaced by a gown exactly like Queen's except it was white, and he was wearing a tiara, high heels, long white gloves and clip-on earrings. Queen had also forced makeup on him. "So? What do you guys think?" Queen asked. N was blushing furiously and growling. "I am going to kill you one day." He threatened. "Uh…you did an awesome job…he looks...u-um, wow. Nice." Black stumbled. "I don't care." Bianca said. "Oh my Arceus! That outfit is SO amazing!" White chirped. "Looks nice, I guess." Cheren said.

"So, N, how would you feel if your Team Plasma servants saw you right now?" Queen asked. "Uh…very ashamed, I think." N replied. Queen smiled wickedly. "Ladies and gentlemen, we present to you, our special guests, Team Plasma!" She boomed through her microphone, pointing to the darkened left side of the audience area. A spotlight revealed that the seats were all occupied with Team Plasma grunts. The girls were laughing hysterically, while the men were whistling and shouting indecencies. "I'M GOING TO DO THINGS TO YOU IN YOUR SLEEP!" One grunt shouted. "LOOKIN' GOOD, QUEEN N!" Another one said. "MARRY ME!" A drunken one said. N's face was as red as a Tamato berry. "REMEMBER WHO SIGNS YOUR PAY CHECKS!" He shouted angrily. All the Plasma grunts quieted down. "Oh, and remember you need to act like a girl too." Queen said, holding down her laughter. "How do I do that?" He asked. "Just keep doing what you're doing." White said. N glared at her, but Queen smacked him with a white glove. "Ow!" He whined. "Glaring is not lady-like!" Queen scolded.

"Okay, time to answer the questions. WHITE!" Queen shouted. "Well, I can't even imagine N as a gangster. He's too…I don't know, too sophisticated for that." She replied. N sighed. "Thank you! At least _someone_ respects me…" He said. "Yeah, but you're still a pussy." White added. N fumed. "Arguing with you would be futile." He said, crossing his arms.

'"Black, would you kill White if it meant having cake?" Queen asked. Black rubbed his chin in thought and White's mouth fell open. "What kind of cake?" He asked. "BLACK! How could you even _consider _that?" She shouted, outraged. "The hot chocolate fudge with vanilla ice cream and sprinkles on top kind of cake." Queen answered. "I pick the cake." Black said, mouthwatering. Steam came from White's ears. "YOU INCONSIDERATE SON OF A BISCUIT-EATING STOUTLAND! Wait, where did that come from?" White asked. "Ah yes, any swearing on-stage will be censored." Queen said. "But Black swears all the time!" White said. "Yes, but he is only allowed to say two words." Queen replied. "Cheren, answer your question." She said, turning to him. "I can't begin to imagine HOW people could mistake me for a girl! I don't even LOOK feminine! I think it was lack of brain capacity! I feel ashamed…" Cheren said, sulking. Bianca would've comforted him, but she was supposed to act cold and serious. Black kept poking Cheren, but he was too depressed to care.

"That's it for that review! Thank you, _**Blazengirl410**_!" Queen chirped. "Bring me the next envelope!" She shouted. A Swoobat came flying in with the envelope in his mouth and Queen took it. "This review is from my dear _**SasukaKira**_! Hey Sasuka!" Queen chirped.

_N isn't that childish_

_but I agree with the Cheren and pokedolls thing lol_

_yes I did know that arceus liked doughnuts prior to this_

_This was funny_

_Can I take N away and keep him forever? don't worry ill make you a clone if needed :D_

"My dear Sasuka, if you'd ask for anything else, I'd given it to you, but N is MINE. Get your own! A clone would not be the same." Queen said as she began to play with N's combed hair. He looked disturbed. "She is molesting me…" He muttered. "This is quality hair! Nobody can have it!" Queen growled. "Although, feel free to join in on the show whenever you like Sasuka. You know how much I appreciate you as a reviewer! I need co-hosts…" Queen said.

Her Zorua ran in with the next envelope and handed it to Queen. As he left, N squealed. "That Zorua is SO adorable!" He said. "You're doing well on your dare. Anyway, this review is from _**lolol. **_Wow. Creative name." Queen said as she read the paper and the screen showed it.

_Haha Carla that was kyool! Can I be a Co-host? Named Clau? Plz! Sorry if I didn't login... I'm lazy. Hehe. _

Jugo rolled in a TV and placed it in the middle of the stage. Queen forced the five stars to sit down in front of the TV. "Watch this." She said as she inserted a DV into it. Star Wars began to play. "What does this have to do with the dare?" Cheren asked. Black kept poking him, only harder. "STOP. IT." Cheren seethed. "Shut up and watch." Queen said, hushing them.

"STAR WARS

EPISODE 8

In a galaxy far, far away where nobody cares, there was a jedi. This jedi was considered the most insane of all, and her name was Clau…

And this jedi…kicked mayor ass." 

Just after that line, a girl wearing a hockey mask and wielding a red light saber burst in through the TV laughing insanely. "DRAMATIC ENTRANCE!" She shouted, extending her light saber and swinging it back and forth. Bianca, White, N, and Cheren all screamed and Black passed out. A Typhlosion came in through the door and walked behind the girl dragging a suitcase and with a coffee mug in hand. "Sion." He said. "What'd he say?" The girl said, minimizing her light saber and removing her hockey mask. Once N calmed down and stopped having a heart attack, he translated. "The Typhlosion called you a 'show-off'." He said. "Oh yeah? At least I'm exciting, Draco!" She shouted toward the Typhlosion. Draco drank some more coffee. "Thy, plosion." He said. "Um…Typhlosion wants you to kiss his…rear end." N said, avoiding cussing.

The girl had tan skin, brown eyes, and curly-straight brown hair streaked with gold that fell over her shoulders. She was wearing black boots, long skinny jeans, a white tank top, and a black, leather, hooded jacket over it. She put away her light saber into her pocket. "My name is Clau." She said.

"Ladies and gentlemen, give a big hand to our new co-host, Rosiclau!" Queen boomed through her microphone. The audience burst into cheers and applause for the new girl. She waved and sent imaginary kisses at them. "So Clau, what brings you here?" Queen asked. "Well, I was in the neighborhood…and I felt like torturing some people. So, here I am." Clau replied.

"Okay, it's getting late so let's see the last review." Queen said. Clau's Typhlosion handed her the envelope. "This review is from _**SchawrzCookie**_." Clau read.

_I'll review! I'll review! O:_

I love Black's ringtone, it seems to fit him C: And the characters seem really in-character. Your Pokemon are humorous too, well constructed personalities!

_Nya, I feel naughty :3_

_Black: Touch N inappropriately in his pants._

_N: Enjoy it. _

_Take THAT Ferriswheelshippers!_

"Oh my…" Queen giggled. "Wake Black up, he's gonna hate this." She said. Clau nodded, put on her hockey mask, and grabbed a chainsaw. She turned it on and the noise made Black wake up and scream. "FUCK!" He yelled. "Hey, dude, chill, chill." Clau said, putting down the chainsaw. "Look at your dare." She commanded.

Black looked at the screen and shrugged. "Easy!" He said. He walked over to a frightened N and squeezed his butt. N yelped and blushed. "TAKE YOUR DIRTY HAND O-I mean, hahaha…that feels nice…" He said with a fake girly voice. "Did you take a picture?" Clau asked dreamily. "Yes!" Queen chirped, beginning to email the picture she took with her phone.

A Miltank mooing could be heard. Queen looked at her watch. "Well, that's the alarm! With that we conclude today's show!" She said.

"We hope you enjoyed! Please keep sending dares and questions!" Clau said, waving.

"Please, have mercy…" Cheren begged. "I kind of like this dress…" N muttered. "I don't care." Bianca said. "See ya next time!" White waved. "I want food!" Black complained.

"See you next time on…The Truth or Dare Show!" The audience cheered.

**There ya have it! Hope you enjoyed.**

**I'm VERY sorry about the reviews I didn't dso for this chapter, but I decided on doing only these ones for now. La la la violet, I will do yours next chapter. Everyone else who's reviews weren't here will get their spotlight in the next chapter!**

**Remember the spot is open for new victims. Feel free to suggest anyone from the games! If you do suggest someone, add a question or dare for them so that they're not random background characters. **

**For those of you reading OA, I'm finishing the chapter nowww….I just need more drama and blood to finish it D: You'll like it, I promise!**

**Anyway…R & R!**

**ALL HAIL DA QUEEN!**


	3. It's Raining CoHosts!

**Sorry for the long wait! I was busy getting ready for my prom, which is this Saturday! I FINALLY GOT A DATE! HUZZAH! I'm so nervous; never had a date before Anyway, on with the show! You guys are awesome!**

**WARNING: This chapter contains a lot of swearing and condoms. Do not be frightened by the latter. **

* * *

><p>It was around 11:00pm and the lights were on inside the stars' room. The bathroom door opened and N came out wearing nothing but a towel around his waist. "Well, I am going to sleep now." He said, yawning. Black was already sleeping. White was texting Bianca and Bianca was texting White. Cheren was looking at a magazine with a weird look on his face. "Sleep well." White said. "Don't let the Joltik bite!" Bianca said. "Oh, I don't mind those fuzzy guys." N said. Then he slipped under the covers and took off the towel, throwing it somewhere around the room. Then he reached for the light switch and turned it off. White and Bianca didn't mind.<p>

To: Bianca

From: White

Dos he hav underwear on or wat?

To: White

From: Bianca

I think he sleeps all-natural

To: Bianca

From: White

I didnt need that image in my mind

From: White

From: Bianca

Hey y is Cheren moaning?

White put down her Blackberry and turned the lights on. She saw Cheren with a lustful grin on his face as he looked at his magazine. He was making weird sounds and White's eyes widened. "Oh that looks so good…" Cheren moaned. Bianca's mouth fell open. She got up from her bed and marched up to him, but he didn't even notice her. She angrily yanked the magazine from his hands. "WHY ARE YOU LOOKING AT—algebra?" She said, dumbfounded as she turned the pages. Cheren was giving her a confused look. Bianca turned to the front cover. "Playgeek? What the heck is that?" She asked. Cheren yanked the magazine from her. He opened a page and showed it to her. "It's the latest issue of Playgeek with the new hottest numbers!" He said. He looked at the number on a page, which was a big, pink, upside-down number 2, and he moaned. "Oh, that's so naughty…" He muttered. Bianca's eyes twitched as she went back to her bed, which was bottom bunk.

Cheren sighed and climbed up to his bed before placing the Playgeek under his pillow. He took off his shirt and pants and stayed in boxers before getting under the covers and closing his eyes.

Not five minutes later, everything went totally dark and Bianca erupted into screams. Black shot up from bed and hit himself hard on the top bunk. "OW!" He screamed as he began to rub his forehead. White jumped up and her phone fell to the floor. She held her breath in horror as it tumbled to the ground in slow motion, but miraculously, it didn't break upon hitting the floor. Cheren sighed in exasperation as he climbed down from his bed, and fell off. N was still sleeping, snoring lightly.

Queen kicked the door open. She was holding a flashlight in her hand, although it was turned off. In fact, they only knew it was Queen because, who else could kick open a door at this hour? Queen growled as she smacked the bottom of the flashlight repeatedly. "Damn batteries…" She growled. "PHANTOMIA!" She called as she tossed a Great Ball. It popped open to reveal her Chandelure, who provided light with her eerie fire. "Is everyone okay?" Queen asked. Everyone but Bianca nodded. Bianca ran to Queen and hugged her leg. "Everything went d-dark!" She cried. Queen tried to jerk her off but to no avail. "A pack of Electabuzz snuck into the power plant and are having a meal with all of our electricity, apparently. According to the radio, we won't have electricity for the rest of this week." Queen informed. Clau came in holding her light saber and a mini radio. "Queen!" She shouted. "Yes? What're they saying?" Queen asked. "There's a crazy guy downtown," Clau began. Queen's eyes widened. "What's he doing?" She asked. "He says all these TVs have to go! Oh no…he's dropping prices!" Clau said, frightened. Queen scowled and smacked her upside the head. "OW! Meanie." Clau said.

"I'm burning up here! I'm sweating in my underwear!" Black complained. He raised his arm to prove his point. Queen nearly fainted at the stench. Bianca started crying. White began to twitch. "But…but how am I going to charge my phone?" She muttered. "I don't know and don't care." Queen replied coldly. It wasn't long before there was an outburst of noise in the room, each person complaining and shouting angrily. But they all gasped when N suddenly growled and sat up in his bed with an angry look on his tired face and his hair standing up erratically. He sent them a death glare. "Shut your f*cking mouths, I'm trying to get some damn sleep you motherfu****!" He demanded before slumping back down on the bed.

Everyone's eyes were wide and their mouths were hanging open. "N…N actually swore." Clau gasped. "Soemone's groggy…" Queen muttered. "He's right. GO BACK TO BED!" Queen shouted. Cheren, White, Bianca, and Black were forced into their beds and to sleep in the dark.

* * *

><p>Today Queen was dressed with a white tank top and a not-too-long-not-too-short skirt. She was wearing black crocs. She'd pulled her curly hair into a ponytail. Clau walked in wearing similar clothing, only her colors of choice were green and red. "Are they ready?" Queen asked. Clau nodded. "Alright then. LIGHTS!" Queen shouted. A bunch of Litwick, levitating near the ceiling with Phantomia's Psychic, lit the area. A Beheeyem put his fingers through some glass and gave Queen a multicolor spotlight. "Nice way to improvise." Clau commented. "CAMERAS!" Queen shouted. Jugo and Draco came in carrying a giant iPod that could record videos. "COOKIE!" A cookie was tossed into Queen's hand. "ACTION!" Queen shouted as she took a bite. She grabbed her microphone, which was battery powered, along with the amplifiers.<p>

"Gooooooooooood morning, Nimbasa City! Welcome to…the Unova Truth or Dare Show!" Queen shouted happily, making a dramatic pose. The crowd burst into wild cheers and applause. "You know the stars! Give a big hand to…Cheren, Bianca, Black, White, and N!" She shouted. The crowd roared as said stars came in through the backstage door. This time only Bianca smiled and sent kisses to her crowd, while the others were down in the dumps because of the heat.

"And now! Bring me the dare envelope!" Queen shouted. Her Zorua came in from backstage holding an envelope and gave it to Queen. Like two seconds later, N grabbed Zorua and began to cuddle him. "He is adorable! Let me keep him!" He shouted. "NO! That's MY Shika!" Queen said.

The screen showing the dares appeared.

"Okay, these are from **Anon loves youD**. I feel loved!" Queen said.

_I love this show. It takes peoples crazy ideas and puts them into a funny story._

I'm not very creative... but I have a dare for Black.

I want Ivory to roast him.

*smirk*

"IVORY!" Queen shouted. "I'M BUSY!" Ivory shouted from somewhere invisible. "I don't care! Get your flaming butt down here!" Queen demanded. The Reshiram groaned as she stepped into the room, each stomp shaking the ground. "Have mercy!' Black begged. "Let's just get this over with." Ivory said as her tail engine began to flare. Black curled up into a ball as the rest of the gang cleared away from Ivory's sight. "Use Fusion Flare!" Queen shouted.

Ivory created a huge fireball from her mouth and blasted into the air. She kept charging it with fire before slamming it down on the defenseless Black. His muffled girly screams could be heard aside from the huge explosion. All that remained was Black's ashes. "That's it for this review!" Queen chirped. Everyone was staring wide-eyed at Ivory, clearly scared. "Pfft, scardy Purrloins." Queen muttered as she rolled her eyes.

"Dare envelope!" Clau shouted. Her Typhlosion came in and handed it to her. "Okay, this next review is from…**Jiro Uchiha.**" Clau read.

_My Turn Ta Bring Da Torture_

_Q:_

_N:Do ya have nightmares about Queen doing M rated thing to ya?_

_Cheren and Bianca: if you two had kids what would they be named?_

_Black And White: Do ya ever wonder why you have colors as names?_

_Dares :):_

_N:Sit in a Closet With Ultima 4 an hour_

_Cheren: Don't Move_

_Bianca: Give Cheren A Lap dance_

_Black: Get Into A Fist Fight With THE Zorua_

_White: Kick Black In The Groin While He is fighting Zorua_

_Queen: Laugh Evilly While N Is In The Closet With Ultima._

_ME:!_

_ALL: AT the miltank moo all of u watch Queen Take A Shower AND Suffer the Consequences HA!_

_AUFWEIDERSEIN_

N shivered. "I am haunted by them every night…" He muttered. "Oh yeah? What're they about?" Clau asked. "They almost always involve some kind of medieval weapon and evil laughter." He said. He turned to look at Queen, then did the cross-sign with his fingers. "Stay away!" He said. She hissed.

"Cheren, Bianca! Answer your question." Queen demanded. Cheren looked confused. "What do you mean by 'if you had two kids'? You mean each of us having two kids, right?" He asked. Queen giggled and shook her head. "No, the reviewer means you having kids together." She said. Cheren and Bianca blushed intensely. "W-well I-I g-guess…um…u-uh…" Cheren stammered. "Oh, I know!" Bianca snapped her fingers. "We'd name the boy Biaren, and the girl, Chenca!" She chirped. Cheren looked at her and perked an eyebrow. "What the heck kinds of names are those?" He asked. "They're a combination of ours names, silly!" Bianca chirped, hugging Cheren, who was still blushing. Clau and Queen were whistling and the crowd went "AWWWWW".

"Time for the next question!" Queen said. "Get up!" She shouted as she aimed her finger at the pile of ashes and shot a magical beam from it. The ashes suddenly regrouped themselves and formed Black, good as new. He sighed in exasperation. "And to think I was almost in Heaven." He protested. "Answer your question, guys." Clau said. "Well my mom is a huge racist so she named me White." White said. "I have no idea why the fuck mom gave me this name. Do I look black to her? I think she did it just so she could call me her 'little blackberry'." Black complained. "Speaking of which, I just got a message!" White chirped as she grabbed her Blackberry.

To: White

From: Rosiclau

If u read this txt u will die in de nxt 3 secs

"Pfft, shia right. Like I'm supposed to believe-" Before she could finish her sentence, White blew up. That's right. She just exploded. Everyone but Clau screamed. "And that is why texting is dangerous." Clau said as she put away her own Blackberry in her pocket. Queen sighed and snapped her fingers, reviving White.

"Time for the dares!" Queen chirped. "What is it I have to do again?" N asked. Queen giggled and threw a Dusk Ball at the floor. Her Hydreigon materialized on the stage and the crowd cheered. N looked at the screen that showed the dares in horror. "No! Please, no! I will do whatever you ask me to! But please not that!" N begged. Queen rubbed her chin in thought. "Whatever I want…" She muttered. Clau's eyes widened. "Pick the closet! It's better than whatever she could possibly want!" She warned. "Go, go, go!" Clau said as she shoved N into a closet that appeared out of nowhere. She waved a cookie in Ultima's face. "See the cookie? Want the cookie? GO GET THE COOKIE!" She said as she threw the cookie into the closet. Ultima flew in after the cookie and as soon as she was in, Clau locked the door.

"Aw come on, Claudia! I just thought of something and you just had to ruin it." Queen said. "I'm sorry, but I know what you were gonna ask him. I was just saving him from it." Clau replied. Queen sighed in exasperation. "What…what _did _you want him to do?" Black asked, terrified. "None of your business." Queen replied angrily.

Clau dragged in a chair and forced Cheren to sit down. As the dare had asked, he didn't move, not even blink. "So I just have to sit here? Easy." He said. "Oh, we'll see about that. BIANCA!" Queen shouted. Bianca giggled and brought in a boom box. She inserted a disk and began to strip right in front of Cheren, whose eyes widened. She stripped down to a bright red bikini. And so she began to give Cheren a lap dance. After a few seconds Cheren screamed. "PLEASE! JUST ONE TOUCH!" He cried. "Nope." Clau said as she tied his hands together behind the chair. Bianca was enjoying torturing Cheren. She even began to hum to the song she was dancing to, which was Just Dance. "Do you like it, Cherry? I've been practicing~" Bianca chirped. Cheren was so busy staring and blushing that he didn't even complain at the nickname.

"While they're busy, let's move on to the next dare. SHIKA!" Queen shouted. Her Zorua marched in and barked. Black broke into laughter. "I have to fight THAT? Too easy!" He mocked. He laughed so hard he had to wipe some tears. Shika growled. Queen knelt down and whispered something in his fluffy ear before he smirked. Black was still laughing as Shika was engulfed in a purple light and began to grow. He slowly stopped laughing when he saw who Shika had transformed into. "Marshal?" He gulped. Shika, in the form of the muscular Elite Four member Marshal, cracked his knuckles. Black gulped but got in position. "Bring it on!" He said. He threw the first punch at Shika's face, who barely flinched before throwing his own punch at Black.

They were locked in the fierce fist fight for some time until White snuck up behind Black and threw a kick between his legs until she impacted his groin. Black's eyes widened and his hands flew to that area. His knees buckled and he fell to the floor, doubling-over in pain. "Why did you do that?" He squeaked, his voice going up an octave. "I was dared." White replied simply. Black was shivering on the floor squeaking.

Queen pressed her ear to the closet door and began laughing evilly. "This is real laughter, not forced one." She said quickly before returning to laughing. Everyone gave her horrified looks. "So…that's it for this review! Bring me the new envelope!" Clau shouted.

Queen's Shika transformed back into a Zorua and marched up to Clau, handing her the envelope. "This review is from **PhoenixQueen16. **Oh my Arceus…is this who I think it is?" Clau gasped.

_VERY FUNNY! Can I be co-host? My name is Phoenix. I'll tell you the rest personally!_

_Now, the dares:_

_Black: No food for a day_

_White: Don't use your phone for 2 chappys_

_N: Swear for one chapter_

_Cheren and Bianca: lock them in a closet for an hour and then act like a couple for 3 chapters_

"Oh my Arceus, it _is_ her!" Clau snapped her fingers in realization. Queen grabbed the microphone enthusiastically. "Ladies and gentlemen, give a big hand to, Phoenix!" She shouted.

A girl burst in through a window using levitation and a sledgehammer. "DRAMATIC ENTRANCE!" She shouted as she landed on the stage and did a pose. Immediately, she was tackled by Queen and Clau. The girl had long black hair streaked with gold. She had purple eyes and pale skin, although she looked a little Asian. The girl was wearing a red shirt under a black aviator's jacket and black short jeans. "OW! Guys, guys, I can't b-breathe!" Phoenix cried as she managed to get Queen and Clau off from her. "Uh, you know each other?" White asked. "Of course! Clau and Phoenix are my best friends." Queen stated. "Why don't we move on to my dares, guys?" Phoenix asked, getting up and dusting herself off. "Okay, but we need to restore everyone to normal." Queen said. She snapped her fingers and Cheren was freed from the chair and Bianca was fully dressed. He fell to his knees. "I was so close! WHY?" He cried. Bianca gave him a peck. "Sorry, honey. Looking is free but touching will cost you!" She chirped. "Now that'll be five dollars for the kiss." She said seriously, extending her hand. "What?" Cheren barked. Bianca insisted. Cheren mumbled something under his breath as he dug around his pocket, pulled out a five dollar bill and gave it to Bianca.

Black, although still in pain, stood up shakily. "I'm okay, I'm okay…" He muttered. He turned to White and punched her in the face. "OUCH! What was that for?" She shouted, rubbing her sore face. "For kicking me in my nuts! You're lucky I'm merciful!" Black growled. "Nice throw, Black." Queen commented. "Anyway. Is N still locked in the closet?" Phoenix asked. "Oh, yeah! I almost forgot! Let's go get them out." Clau said. She drew her red light saber and headed toward the door of the closet. "Open it, Phoenix. I'm ready for whatever comes out." Clau said, getting in a battle position. Phoenix put her hands on the handles and counted to three before harshly opening the doors. N, half-naked, ran out screaming before he ran into a wall and passed out. Ultima sped after him, but crashed into the same wall, only she didn't pass out. "Aw, I almost had it." She complained. Her left head had N's black shirt in its teeth. The right head had his necklace. Her middle head had his white jacket. Queen stared wide-eyed at the Hydreigon. "What…what the Hell were you doing?" Queen asked, angrily stomping up to the Brutal pokémon. "Well, I can't eat something that's fully clothed! Clothes give me indigestion." Ultima said in an as-a-matter-of-fact tone. "You were going to eat him? YOU EAT EVERYTHING, YOU GLUTTON! I don't understand why Jugo's the fat one!" Queen shouted. Jugo's eyes widened. "No need to be hurtful." He mumbled. "This is a natural tummy." He said, scratching his belly.

"Fine, you can have the shirt." Ultima said, tossing N's shirt to Queen and dropping everything else. She was still angry, but she took it and put it in her bag. "He's only skin and bone, anyway. Now _him_, I could eat." Ultima said, pointing at Clau's Typhlosion with her right head. His eyes widened. "W-what, me?" Draco asked. Ultima grabbed a bottle of barbecue sauce from nowhere and licked her lips. "Bring your juicy meat over here!" She shouted. Draco screamed and ran out the door. Ultima followed like a jet plane. Queen face-palmed. She went into the kitchen and returned with a bucket of water and ice. She dumped it on the unconscious N who immediately sprang up. "COLD! COLD! Why did you that?" He screamed, shivering. "I felt like it. Here, cover yourself." Queen said, tossing him his jacket and his necklace. "But where is my shirt?" He asked as he put them on. "It was torn to shreds." Queen said. N groaned. "But, Queen, you ha-" Karin started before Queen returned her to her pokeball. "Now let's start Phoenix's dares, shall we?" Queen chirped.

"No food for Blacky!" Phoenix said. Black's mouth fell open. "WHAT? I can't do that!" Black shouted. "And no phone for White!" Phoenix said proudly. White rolled her eyes. "Easy. Oh wait I just got a message!" White said as she pulled out her Blackberry, but Phoenix snatched it away. White fell to her knees. "No!" She shouted, flailing her arms in the air, the camera zooming out dramatically and her voice echoing. Phoenix rolled her eyes. "I have to swear? But that is indecent!" N protested. "Take a look, N. DO you think anyone here cares about decency?" Phoenix said. N thought about. "You have a good point…oh well, this is too damn easy." N said. Queen gasped. "He swore…" She muttered.

Cheren started to slowly back away, reaching for the backstage door, but there was no escape. Jugo grabbed him from behind. "Hey, hey, let me go!" He protested. Jugo ignored the flailing teen and tossed him carelessly into the closet of doom. Before he could get out, Bianca was thrown into the closet with him, and the doors sealed shut. Phoenix grabbed a golf club and placed it between the handles to ensure the doors would not open. "Have fun, you two!" Clau shouted. Immediately, there was loud pounding on the doors. "Do you think they will be okay?" N asked. "I think they will; I put a whole box of condoms in there." Queen said. N looked confused. "What the Hell are condoms?" He asked. Queen's eyes widened. "Something I shouldn't know about." She said as she walked away from him.

"That's it for my review! Can I have the dare envelope now?" Phoenix asked. A Simipour walked in from backstage and gave Phoenix the envelope. She patted Simipour's head. "Thanks, Bubbles!" She said. Bubbles waved happily and ran off. "I forgot to mention that Bubbles is my pokémon." Phoenix said. "Thank you, Captain Obvious." Clau said. "Don't be rude!" Queen said, smacking Clau with a rolled-up newspaper. "Okay, this review is from **SasukaKira**." Phoenix read.

_I'll be a co host :D_

_The dress on N made me think_

_He should wear a bikini :P_

_I stole the N from my game and forced him to be my boyfriend but I was messing_  
><em>with my ar and reprogrammed his brain so he loves me back<em>

_mwhhaahaha *coughs* hahaha *coughing again*_

_Btw I named him Steve_

_Huzah for cheating (in truth I only use it for event pokemon cuz I'm too lazy_  
><em>to find a wifi spot sometimes)<em>

"Ladies and germs, please give a warm welcome to our new co-host, Sasuka!" Queen shouted over the microphone. The crowd burst into applause as an Absol with odd coloring came in from the backstage door. Her fur was grey and her skin was light purple. Her eyes were red, matching the red gem she wore on a necklace around her neck. She had a pink flower encrusted in her horn. "Hey guys! I'm _so _excited to be here! Oh my Arceus, it's N!" Sasuka shouted, tackling N. "I'm your biggest fan!" She shouted, licking his face. "Uh…please, get off me." He groaned. "Sure thing!" She chirped as she hopped off and tackled Queen. She began to lick her. "Clau, Clau, help! Use the Force!" Queen cried. Clau drew her light saber and extended her hand, focusing. Sasuka was lifted up into the air by a mysterious force and placed on the floor, away from Queen. "That's the Force, baby." Clau said. "By the way, Sasuka. Why did you change your N's name to Steve?" Queen asked. "Because I like that name better." Sasuka replied simply.

Phoenix drew a wand from her bag and waved it. A green polka-dotted bikini appeared out of nowhere. She tossed it at N with magic powers. N caught it in his arms and stared at it in bewilderment. "Please. Do not make me wear this damn thing!" He begged. Sasuka giggled. "Well you could refuse and choose…the Other Option." Queen said menacingly. Clau, Phoenix, and Queen's pokémon all gasped dramatically. "Uh…what is this 'Other Option' of which you speak?" N asked. "Do you want to find out?" Queen asked. Clau and Phoenix were telling N no with their body language in a desperate attempt. "Uh…no." He finally said. Clau and Phoenix sighed in relief. "Okay then, I'll help you change!" Queen declared as she yanked N by the wrist. "B-but I can dress by myself!" He complained. "No you can't, honey." Queen said as she dragged him to the bathroom.

"While they're done, let's see the next review!" Sasuka shouted. Shika gave her the dare envelope. "Okay, these are from **Sakura Hime**!"

_Yo! I have questions and dares for the gang and if they don't do them then Queen sick my shiny dialaga on them._

_questions_

_White: how did it feel when N told you he was king of team plasma_

_Cheren: admit you love bianca_

_N: where did you get your keychain and would you give it to white?_

_black: are you gay and are you a perv?_

_Unova cast: have you meet the other dex-holders?_

_dares(toture time!)_

_White: kill bianca using a battle axe_

_N: allow your zorark and zerkrom to beat up black_

_cheren:yell atop of the roof I AM A KNOW IT ALL WUSS AND I WISH MY MOOMY WAS HERE!_

_black: eat a cake that has a bomb and try to seduce bianca_

_Cheren: beat up black with a boozacka_

_N: ask white to marry and be romatic about it and get a diamond ring._

_White: say yes to whatever N has to say to you_

_Hop you enjoy the toture!_

"It was like a big slap to the face, you know? I was just minding my own business, just watching a Pidove fly by when he goes I am the king of Team Plasma'! I mean, seriously! I don't mind that, but Hell, what does that have to do with the damn Ferris wheel ride? I am never riding with him again!" White shouted, outraged. "He told me the same thing when he took me on the Ferris wheel. I would've punched him if it weren't for the little girl watching us from another cart." Black said. "Queen told me she actually _did _punch him." Phoenix said.

"We need to release Cheren and Bianca from the closet." Clau said. "I'll do it!" Sasuka chirped. She skipped over to the closet, removed the golf club, and charged up an attack. She used Giga Impact to break the doors open. Cheren and Bianca stepped out calmly and normally and walked back to the spotlights. Clau was confused. "Uh…didn't you guys DO anything?" She asked. "Well, we do have it on video." Jugo interrupted. 'SHOW ME THE VIDEO!" Phoenix demanded. "What? I didn't see a camera in there!" Cheren protested. "Which means you didn't see Joty." Jugo said. "Who the heck is Joty?" Cheren asked. A Joltik suddenly ran in with a small camera strapped to its tiny back. He handed Jugo the camera, who connected it to the big screen. Cheren screamed, but Bianca was busy squealing about the cute Joltik.

"_So…uh…What's up?" Cheren asked. _

"_The ceiling." Bianca chirped. _

_There were five minutes of silence before Bianca looked to her side and picked up a box. "Hey, wonder what's in here…" She muttered. She shook it violently until the bottom opened and a bunch of new condoms fell to the floor. Cheren's eyes widened. "What the…why's that in here?" He shouted. _

_Suddenly Bianca picked up one of the condoms and Cheren blushed. She unwrapped it. Then she pressed it to her mouth and blew it before tying the end. Then she twisted the balloon in several directions until a balloon Lillipup was made. "Huh?" Cheren muttered. "Yay! That was fun!" Bianca said as she picked up another one. _

_Bianca and Cheren made condom balloon pokemon for the rest of their time there._

"Seriously?" Phoenix's eyes twitched. "A WHOLE box of condoms, wasted!" She complained. "Hey at least there's no mess to clean up." Clau said. "Hey look, I found one of the balloons!" Sasuka chirped as she dug around the closet. But as soon as she grabbed a balloon bird with her fangs, it popped. "AW!" She complained.

"If we act like a couple, then it doesn't matter if I say the following; Bianca, I love you!" Cheren shouted. Bianca teared up. "OH Cherry! I love you too!" Then she glomped to Cheren and covered him in kisses. The crowd went "AWWWWWWWWW!"

The bathroom and Queen came out with a happy look on her face. She was holding a bag, which was full of N's clothing. N trailed behind with a pissed look on his face. He was wearing the green polka-dotted bikini, which fit nicely. "I feel cold!" He protested. "So, guys, look what I did~ How does he look?" Queen asked. Cheren and Bianca were too busy. Phoenix gave a thumbs up. Clau took a picture with her phone. Black and White both nosebleed. "YAYZ HE LOOKS HOT!" Sasuka chirped. "So that's it for Sasuka's dare!" Queen said. "What's next?" She asked. "Answer your question, N!"

"My cube? I got it as a birthday present…and no, I would not give it to White." N said. White whipped the blood from her face and pouted. "Suddenly I don't like you anymore." She complained. "Your turn, Black." Queen said. "I'm not gay but I AM a pervert." Black said as-a-matter-of-factly. "Uh…good to know…" Clau muttered. "And no, we haven't met the other dex-holders. Who are they, anyway?" White scoffed. Queen gasped.

~Meanwhile in some other dimension~

"RED! Come see this, quick!" Green called from the living room. Red ran in. Green pointed at the TV, which was showing the Unova Truth or Dare Show. "That chick doesn't know who we are!" Green complained. "The NERVE of some people!" Blue protested. She crossed her legs and patted her Jigglypuff. "We should teach them a lesson." She said. Red took of his hat and threw it angrily to the floor. "How DARE they not know about the amazing Kanto champion! And yet they adore that Ash Ketchum brat and his stupid Pikachu!" Red said. "We're better than the anime!" Green said/ 'We sure are. HEY, we should go down to that studio." Blue said. "But how? It's in another dimension!" Red said. "I have ways." Blue said with a wink. "SHUT UP GUYS, they're gonna start the dares!" Green said, sitting down in front of the TV, eyes glued to the screen. Red and Blue sighed.

~Back to the game universe~

Queen was done delivering White a huge lecture about the pokemon manga. White's ears were bleeding. "Let's get to the dares already, I'm tired." Queen complained. She handed White a battle ax. "Ooooh, battle ax time!" She chirped as she targeted Bianca, who was hugging Cheren without a care in the world. White swung down the battle ax and chopped Bianca's head off. Cheren screamed. "BIANCA! NO! WE WERE SUPPOSED TO GET MARRIED! WHY? WHY?" He cried. "Aren't you too young to get married?" Clau asked. "Screw you!" Cheren said. Queen snapped her fingers, and as soon as Bianca revived Cheren grabbed her and locked her in the closet. "There. Now nobody can hurt her." He said, sighing. "I'm not sure about that…" Phoenix muttered.

Queen started to dig around her bag until she pulled out a pokeball. "Here's your Zekrom, N!" She said as she tossed it to N. "Yes, Zeky gets some fresh air!" He said as he tossed the pokeball and it popped open to reveal the big black dragon. Zekrom roared. "Seriously, Zeky?" Queen asked. "Who would name a big bad dragon Zeky?" Clau protested. "What? He agreed on it!" N said, pointing an accusing finger at Zekrom. Zeky looked at N in confusion. He roared. "NO this is not my bikini!" N replied. Zekrom roared again in laughter. "Real mature, Zeky, real mature." N said. "Zororark! Come over!" He called. Zoroark lazily made his way on to the stage and scratched his butt.

"Holy crap, why do I always have to get beat up?" Black shouted, outraged. "Because," Quen started. "It's fun!" Sasuka chirped. "Now N, do your dare." Clau said. "Okay! Zeky, use Fusion Bolt, and Zoroark, use Night Daze!"

**-This scene was censored due to obvious reasons the author is too lazy to list-**

This time Black wasn't dead. He had a broken and leg, but pretty much alive. "If I could walk correctly I'd strangle you, N!" He shouted angrily. N shrugged.

Zekrom roared. "Yes, you are done now. Go play." N replied. Zekrom looked around until his eyes landed on Ivory. Pink hearts replaced Zekrom's eyes and his mouth fell open. Ivory perked an eyebrow. "What's that idiot drooling about?" She asked. "Ohoho! Looks like Zekrom likes my little Ivory!" Queen squealed. She grabbed a latter, placed it next to Zekrom, climbed it and gave him a big box of chocolates and a bouquet of flowers. "She loves these. Now go get her, tiger!" Queen said. Zekrom flew over to Reshiram and knelt before her, offering her the heart-shaped box and the flowers. Ivory sweat-dropped. "Poor guy doesn't stand a chance." White said. "He'll get her for sure!" Sasuka chirped. "Naw, Ivory's as stubborn as I am. He'll never get her." Queen said, laughing.

Clau dug into a box labeled 'Box of Torture' and pulled out a bazooka. She gave it to Cheren, who looked confused. "I have to beat up Black with this?" Cheren asked. "Yep!" Sasuka chirped. "COME ON MAN BE MERCIFUL!" Black begged. Cheren shrugged and threw the bazzoka at Black, which hit him in the head and made him pass out. "I don't think that's what the reviewer meant…" Phoenix muttered. "Screw it!" Cheren said.

"Okay N, I'll give you five minutes to run down to the jewelry store and return. If you're not back here by five minutes, I'll hunt you down." Queen warned as she began to unlock the exit. N's eyes widened. "But…must I go around while wearing this damn thing?" He asked. "Yes." Queen said, chuckling. An angelic choir played as Queen slowly opened the door, sunlight pouring into the room. N quickly ran outside. Everyone else also tried to escape, but Queen shut the doors in a millisecond. "Not a chance!" She snarled.

Queen watched the clock on the wall intently. She began to tap her foot impatiently. "THAT'S IT, HE MADE A RUN FOR IT!" She growled. She put her hands on the handles, but just then they burst open. N came in panting, holding a small box in his hand. There were one dollar bills all over his swimsuit. He started to pick the bills in bewilderment. "Some people pinned these on me…is that bad?" He asked. "No, N, it's not. Appreciate it." Clau said, placing a dollar into N's swimsuit.

N opened the little box to check the diamond ring. "Sorry N, but you can't complete your dare." Queen said plainly. "HUH?" Everyone gasped. "Um…why?" N asked. "Because you can't ask White to marry you. That would be pedophilia." Queen said smugly. White's mouth fell open. "NO it's not! How old are you, N!" She asked angrily. "Um…twenty one." N said. White took her hat and bit it in frustration. "And to think I could've married a rich guy!" She yelled. "Then what do I do with this?" N asked, referring to the ring. "I'll be taking that, thank you." Queen said, snatching away the ring and putting it on. "It fits nicely." She cooed. "Hey, wait tha- fuck, never mind, just keep it." N said.

A Miltank's moo was heard. "Well, that's the alarm! We're out of time!" Queen said. "Thank God…" Cheren mumbled. "My life is ruined!" White cried. "Hello? Cheren? Let me out of here!" Bianca cried, pounding on the closet doors. "Mmmm…toast…" Black mumbled in his sleep, drooling on the floor. "Forty-two…forty-three…" N counted as he began to grab the dollars stuck in his bikini.

"See you next time on the Truth or Dare Show, Unova Style!"

* * *

><p>Queen: *showering* Staying alive, staying, ah, ah, ah, ah, staying alive!<p>

Black: *whispering* Do we really have to do this?

Clau: We might as well get this over with.

Cheren: She's going to kill us.

Phoenix: *pushes everyone but herself into the bathroom*

Queen: *takes a deep breath* **KYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! ***covers herself with a towel, snarls, and grabs her battle ax*

Everyone: HOLY SHIT!

-airview of the studio-

Studio: *blows up*

Sasuka: *pops randomly into the screen* R and R!

* * *

><p><strong>I was too lazy to do that last part in prose. Hope you don't mind. In fact, the <strong>**NEXT CHAPTER**** will be written in ****SCRIPT****. But only in the ****NEXT CHAPTER****. **

**Also, I will be adding Elite Four members ****Grimsley**** and ****Kaitlin**** as requested by a good friend of mine (I'mlookingatyouBrandon) so send dares and questions for them for chapter 4!**

**Regarding the people whose dares didn't get shown today, mercy! I didn't do them because I like them. More specifically, I'm saving them for chapter 4 since it'll be in script and easier to write. I had to cut this chapter short because I want my updates to be weekly and I was already taking too long. **

**Read and review! **

**ALL HAIL DA QUEEN!**


	4. Queen  the Kidnapper!

**Please read the AN at the bottom. If you don't, don't bother on reviewing.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four: Queen - the Kidnapper<strong>

It was a fierce combat. An epic duel. Everything was at risk. The winner would take all. Never, never, never had such a challenge taken place. It required skill. It required patience. It was way too amazing for mere words to keep describing.

It was a game of poker.

And Queen was losing.

"Well, well, looks like another fifty yen for me." Queen's classy opponent said smugly as he pulled her money over to his side of the table. "Give up yet?" He inquired with a smile. The redhead snarled, dug into her pocket, and slammed her wallet on the table, causing her glass of juice to spill.

"Never! I'm not leaving until I beat you, Grimsley." She shouted. The Elite Four member rolled his bright blue eyes. He was a tall and scrawny man with pale skin and very dark blue hair that defied the laws of gravity, as it somehow resembled the wings of a Murkrow. He wore fancy clothing of the colors of roulette and a yellow scarf long enough to go bungee jumping. Yeah.

"Remember; if I win, you have to tell Marshal his teeth are blue and his hair is weird." Grimsley reminded the redhead.

Queen huffed. "And if _I_ win, you come with me to Nimbasa."

The man began to look at his cards again, and the game resumed. The cards in Queen's hand were total crap, and her wallet, which had an adorable Turtwig design, was almost empty. The look on Grimsley's face simply told her that he had good cards. Only one word could describe this situation.

_Shit._

So, what did our dear Queen do? She knocked over Grimsley's glass of wine. The red liquid spilled all over his recently-cleaned carpet, leaving a stain, and the glass shattered against the ground. One of the broken pieces somehow flew all the way towards Grimsley's slumbering Krookodile, dug into its huge stomach, and awoke the furious ground-type beast.

"Kraaaaaaaaaaaa!" Krookodile angrily screeched. Grimsley almost shouted the traditional 'What the fuck' before he sprung up, left his cards, and ran up to the angry Krookodile, who'd just destroyed the expensive sofa and was aiming for the big chandelier.

"No, girl! Calm down! No, no, NOT THE TORCH!" Grimsley screamed, but too late. The large reptile knocked over one of the lit torches in the room. The long object then began to fall towards the carpeted floor in epic slow motion. "!" That was also in slow motion.

_Clank!_ The metal hit the floor and the fire touched the carpet. And it began to spread. Queen was still sitting on her chair at the table, scratching under her arm nonchalantly, seemingly unaware of the fire, even though she knew what was happening.

The flames touched the dark-type's tail and she screeched. Krookodile began running around the small circular space in panic, claws on her bottom even though it was her tail burning. In the haste, ignoring her trainer's pleading, she knocked over the other three torches.

"No! My room! My beautiful room!" Grimsley dug into his pocket, but was horrorstruck to discover he didn't have his Sharpedo's pokeball. Yeah. Nice going. "Queen! We need to get out of here!" He yelled, but was ignored. Frustrated, he ran for the moving carpet that, in a spiral, led to the exit. It was yet to catch fire and was still operating. But as soon as the Elite Four member placed his feet on it, he was violently thrown back. He landed on his ass and yelped. "I forgot! It only goes up!" He realized. Then it hit him. "Wait, why the Hell haven't I installed a reverse feature?" And how the Hell does he _leave _the room to go home every night, anyway? Does he even go home at all? Does he _have_ a house? The world may never know! It'd really suck to discover that he's just a hobo…

"Oh, you can't escape by yourself? A shame." Queen suddenly said as she calmly stood up, uncaring that the flames were almost on her because she was too awesome to worry about it. The redhead tossed a Dusk Ball into the air and summoned the three-headed dark-type, Ultima.

"Ooh, fire. Fire's bad." Ultima's right head said. "Whose life are you ruining now, boss?" Her middle head asked. Queen pointed to the Elite Four member who kept trying to descend through the automatic carpet, repeatedly failing, and falling face-flat on the floor over and over again. She climbed onto Ultima's back. As soon as he saw this, Grimsley's eyes widened.

"Queen! Please, help me!" He yelled, trying to avoid the flames as they neared his feet. He was holding the rest of the long scarf in his arms so it would not be burnt. "I beg you!"

"Hm, I'm considering it," Queen replied as Ultima began to slowly ascend. With each flap of the dragon's six wings, Grimsley's mouth fell open even more.

"You can't just let me _die_ here! THERE WILL BE LAWSUITS!"

"Alright, but I have one condition." Queen said wickedly.

"What? OI MY SHOES!" Grimsley screamed when the fire got on his shoes. He started flailing his feet in a hilarious attempt to put it out.

"Join me in Nimbasa." The redhead proposed.

"Ooh, a new victim!" Ultima's left head chirped. "Too bad he's all skin and bones." Her right head whined.

"Fine, fine! Help!"

Smirking with satisfaction, Queen commanded Ultima to pick up the scrawny man. However, as she was clumsy, Ultima was unable to grab him with her mouth, so Grimsley ended up clinging to her tail instead. Untroubled by the weight, the black and blue Brutal Pokémon flew up, crashing through the ceiling ("Not the ceiling!") and escaping the burning alcove.

Grimsley's heart was going over the speed limit as he looked down at the ground below getting farther away and he screamed like a girl several times. Queen rolled her eyes and slapped her own forehead. "Shut _up_ already!" She shouted.

"Maybe if I weren't _dangling in the air_ I'd be able to relax!" Grimsley shouted indignantly.

Queen shrugged, got her 3DS out of her pocket, turned it on, accessed the Sound feature, plugged in her earbuds, and began listening to music at the artifact's maximum volume. She shut it and put in her pocket, singing along and completely ignoring the screaming man.

And that is how Elite Four Grimsley ended up at the Truth or Dare Studio.

* * *

><p>The story of how Elite Four Caitlin ended up confined in the studio is completely different and not as epic as Grimsley's.<p>

A couple of hours before going to visit the dark-type pokemon specialist, Queen slipped into the alcove of the League's psychic-type pokemon specialist. She was automatically carried up by awesome psychic power. Sadly, that is what Caitlin wanted it to look like to her challengers, but there were actually wires hanging from the roof that gripped the person and spun them up all the way towards her location. The light was not energy, but cheap light bulbs well-disguised. And the sound of water dripping? Caitlin just let the sink's faucet closed loosely, dripping water, and put a microphone near it so it would be heard all over the room as a special effect. Where this sink is, I have no idea.

When Queen was finally firmly on the ground, her face was green. She ran to the edge of the crystal flooring and dumped her breakfast to the ground beneath. Yes, ground, because Caitlin's room is not in the middle of outer space. The floor and walls are painted to have an unearthly look. Pretty lame!

"Damn," Queen muttered as she wiped her mouth with a conveniently placed tissue.

"Blondie's complicated." She complained. She walked up to the large, fine bed covered by glamorous curtains. A soon as she stepped on a spot with a faded X mark on it, the special system above activated and made the curtains open to reveal the Elite Four sleeping soundly.

Unfortunately, unlike she always did, Caitlin failed to notice the presence of another person. She was a young, pale-skinned woman with very long, wavy, sandy blonde hair under an ugly pinkish, square hat. Her eyes were blue, though they were invisible most of the time since she slept too much.

"Still sleeping, huh?" Queen chuckled. Then, she pulled out her tuba from nowhere and grinned. "Not for long." She said. She inhaled deeply and put her lips to the instrument.

**THIS SCENE HAS BEEN CENSORED DUE TO QUEEN'S TERRIBLE DISABILITY TO PLAY THE TUBA. NOBODY DESERVES TO GO THROUGH SUCH PAIN.**

Despite the huge racquet, Caitlin continued to sleep. A vein popped in Queen's forehead as she scowled. "Not enough?" She inhaled deeper, irritated, and pressed her lips to the instrument again.

**THIS SCENE HAS ALSO BEEN CENSORED DUE TO QUEEN'S EXTREMLY TERRIBLE DISABILITY TO PLAY THE TUBA. SHE REALLY IS HORRIBLE. WHO GAVE HER THAT TUBA, ANYWAY?**

It didn't work. Frustrated, Queen tossed the damn tuba to the ground and grabbed a Heal Ball. She tossed it and it popped open to release the female Unfezant, Karin. "Yo," the bird greeted. "Oh? The League? Good, I need some training!" Karin chirped.

Queen shook her head and crossed her arms. "We're not here for training, Karin. Originally, I was going _to invite_ Caitlin to come with us, but seeing that it takes _wayyyy _more than an earthquake to wake her up…"

"Kidnapping is illegal." Karin said immediately, knowing well why she was sent out if not for battle.

"So is the Action Replay, but you sure haven't complained about _that_, have you?" Queen spat back, perking a brow and smirking as the bird sighed. She was right. She's always right.

And so, Caitlin was lifted onto the back of the flying-type pokemon, not even flinching once. Karin groaned, because, surprisingly, the blonde weighed a lot more than she looked. "Damn, she should lay off the cookies!" Karin whined.

Ultima was sent out and allowed Queen to climb on her back. "C'mon Karin, when we get to Nimbasa you can have as much Poffins as you please." She cooed. Karin's eyes grew the size of dinner plates and she totally forgot about the fat-ass sleeping on her back.

"FOR THE _POFFINS_!" Karin shouted as loud as she could with determination before flying up and ramming the ceiling with Sky Attack. The bird flew away, heading towards Nimbasa, and left her trainer to eat her dust.

"Geez, Karin eats too much," Ultima's right head scoffed. "Mmmm," the right one licked its lips. "She'll already be stuffed for Thanksgiving." Ultima said.

"ULTIMA!" Queen scolded furiously.

"Just kidding, just kidding." Ultima's three heads said in unison. Then, the pokémon carried her trainer into the sky and towards Nimbasa City.

* * *

><p>"Hey Grimsley, have you seen my tea party set…?" Elite Four member Marshal asked as he entered his coworker's room, looking at his empty plastic-tea-party-set box. He caught the scent of smoke, looked up, and dropped the box. His mouth fell open and his eyes went wide. "What the Hell! What the Hell is going on here!" He shouted as he discovered Grimsley's room had been set aflame. The other trainer's Krookodile was weeping, clinging to the chandelier for dear life, keeping out of the reach of the growing flames.<p>

"Grimsley! Grimsley! Where the Hell are you?" Marshal shouted desperately. He got no reply. Clenching his jaw, he took out a pokeball and tossed it to reveal his Breloom. "Save Krookodile!" Marshal ordered. Breloom nodded and vines extended from its mushroom-shaped head. The vines avoided the flames, wrapped around Krookodile, and yanked her back safely next to Marshal. Or, he wishes the reptile had landed safely beside him, but what really happened was that he ended up on the floor with his vision obstructed by the pokémon's bottom. "Get off me!" His voice was muffled. He didn't want to know what was the last time Krookodile had bathed.

After the ground-type got up and ran away crying, Marshal stood up and stared at the scene in shock. The fire had reached the chandelier. Everything was melting. Breloom started to back away, intimidated by the flames. "Grimsley!" Marshal called. No response.

"Hey Marshal, I heard screaming so I…" A pen clattered to the floor in slow motion. There was silence. Nobody moved. It was as if time had stopped. It was as if the author had just run out of ideas and stopped writing. But no. "What the Hell!" Shauntal shouted in horror. "Marshal! What did you do? I know you have _issues_ but you didn't have to go as far as to _kill Grimsley_!"

"It wasn't me! I found it like this!" Marshal spat back. Shauntal screamed as the fire began reaching the two, and quickly ran outside. Marshal had no option but to follow her. Once they were in the circular area of the statue room, Marshal fell to his knees. "No! Grimsley! You were my only friend!"

Shauntal's mouth fell open. "But…but what about me?"

"No! You're a Velma rip-off!" The bulky man said, pointing an accusing finger at Shauntal as dramatic music played in the background. The purple-haired teen gasped and put her hand on her chest as a gesture to show she was offended, as if anyone really cared.

"Well _excuse_ me if I'm a fan of cartoons!" She said.

Suddenly, yes suddenly, an explosion came from Grimsley's room and blew the duo back. Marshal hit the statue so hard it broke and fell over, causing the THUD to echo through the whole Unova region. It was so loud it woke up Cedric Juniper in wherever the Hell he was sleeping.

* * *

><p>Sasuka was sitting in front of the television in her assigned dorm, watching the news as she had nothing better to do and Queen was yet to return to the studio. <em>I received a challenge letter, <em>Queen had said, _so I need to go to the League to protect my title. _

The odd colored Absol wasn't paying much attention to the TV (the dust bunnies were more entertaining) until she heard the following:

"Breaking news! Two of the prestigious Elite Four members have simply disappeared from the Pokemon League just after the visit of their Champion! Here's Fuh Q. with the news." The anchorman said. Sasuka's mouth fell open.

"Thank you, Harry Baals. I am standing here in the middle of the Pokemon League castle where Elite Four member Shauntal is writing a fanfic about the recent events and Elite Four member Marshal is having an emotional breakdown."

Sasuka pursed her lips. "Somehow I think Queen is involved." Indeed she was.

"The current Champion is nowhere to be found, so we assume that she also has been victimized! Why the word 'victimized'? Well, because, apparently, the room of Elite Four member Grimsley, one of the victims, was destroyed by a fire. We of Channel 5 News tried interviewing the E4's Krookodile, but the poor thing is traumatized."

"She's _definitely _involved." Sasuka sighed. "Hey guys! Come see this!" She yelled.

"I'm in the bathtub!" Phoenix yelled from the bathroom upstairs.

"I'm stalking someone!" Black yelled from the same bathroom.

"Wa-wait, WHAT THE HELL? When did you get in here? Get outta here, you damn pervert!" Phoenix shouted, outraged, as she pelted Black with the soap. The soap was so hard that it knocked Black unconscious. He fell back in slow motion and one of his teeth flew -tout of his mouth.

"I'm sleeping!" Clau from her bed. (But she wasn't sleeping. Duh.)

"Well, guess I'll tell 'em about it later." Sasuka said, sighing, and resumed to watch the newscast.

"We believe this is the work of a kidnapper. The missing League members are: Caitlin LaChapelle, Grimsley Helsing, and Queen Parukia." Reporter Fuh Q. said. "If anyone sees them, please call the number on the screen."

The number on the screen was 666-666-6666. Sasuka sure as Hell wasn't calling _that_ number. Not like she had a phone, anyway.

"Thanks, Fuh Q. Here's Dick Dickerson with the weather." Anchorman Harry Baals said, folding his blank papers. The screen switched to show a man in the middle of picking his nose. "Um…Dick…we're live."

There was a loud roar from the kitchen. Giggling, Sasuka muted the TV and got up as she'd just heard the dinner bell. She left her dorm and dashed down the hallway with enthusiasm. She heard something…the ground started trembling…like a…

"STAAAAAAMMMMPEEEEEEEDE!" Sasuka yelled in horror, apparently fond of stating the obvious, and just on cue, the entire staff of the studio came rushing down the hallway, climbing over her like madness. They were all running like maniacs, stepping on and climbing over one another. But there were so many, it seemed they'd multiplied!

"FOOD!" Black was screaming over and over again. Behind him were Bianca, White, and N, while Cheren was walking at the very, very back of the group.

Sasuka ended up flat on the ground like paper. She had foot prints all over her fur. "Ouch…"

The large kitchen was crowded with the stars, co-hosts, and pokémon. "Wooo-ey! There's a lot more people than I expected!" The redhead chef shouted excitedly as he served the plates. He had fiery red eyes, pale skin, and his hair was styled to resemble flames, thanks to a load of hair gel. He wore a waiter uniform. This guy was Chili.

His brothers are called Cilan and Cress, but of course, everyone knows the Striaton Gym Leaders. They're triplets, and the only Gym Leaders to work at the same Gym as one Leader. They're not very strong, but since they're the first Leaders on the map, trainers are limited almost always to the starter pokemon…which sucks, because these jerks send out one that's stronger than yours. Got a Tepig? Here, take a Panpour and a Water Gun to the face!

The blue-haired, blue-eyed waiter served the cold drinks. This was Cress. The other one took care of serving the food. He had green hair and creepy green eyes; this was Cilan. "Wonderful! That way there won't be leftovers!" Cilan chirped.

"Food, I want food!" Black pounded the table with the tips of his fork and knife. His mouth watered when Cilan approached him, ready to serve the delicious and juicy medium-rare steak accompanied by mash potatoes. Cilan began to set it down, agonizingly slow, until his eyes snapped open wide.

"Oh! I almost forgot! You aren't allowed to eat." Cilan swiftly took away the plate of delicious food right before Black's eyes. The latter's eyes began to water and he fell on the table.

"No! Why! Why?" He wept. He bawled like a baby as everyone continued to eat, moaning because it was oh so delicious. He pounded his fists on the table and continued crying.

The kitchen door slammed open so suddenly and loudly that Clau spit her juice all over the just-showered Phoenix. A large, dark silhouette loomed under the frame, eyes red with fury as a snarl emitted from it. "_Shut up_, Black! I'm not in the mood for your damn tantrums!" Queen shouted indignantly as she stepped into the room, stomping. Behind her was a traumatized Grismley, and a sleeping Caitlin carried by Jugo the Emboar.

"Y-yes Ma'am! R-right away, M-Ma'am!" Black was scared out of his mind as he politely stood up, bowed down to Queen, and then ran away screaming, flailing his arms in the air.

"Hello, your Excellency, how was the trip? Who're these people? Food for Ultima?" Cilan asked with a bow. Queen sighed and took a chair, leaning back on it and resting her boots on the dining table. Nobody dared tell her it was wrong and rude.

"Well, had some fun. Ultima hasn't eaten, but these people are my new vic-_guests_." She said, lifting her hand in the air and motioning to Cress. The blue-haired man came over and handed her a piña colada. She glared at the icy glass with the yellow liquid, and Cress grew nervous. She looked at him, then the glass, then back at him.

"Oh! Pardon me!" Cress apologized as he dug into his pocket, pulled out one of those cute mini-umbrellas, and placed it inside the drink beside the cherry. Queen smiled and began drinking.

"Well done. Dismissed!" She yelled, slamming her fist on the table. Cress, Cilan, and Chili bowed before running off to their dorms as fast as their legs could carry them. The table shook from the impact and made several plates jump; White ended up with soup on her face-hot soup.

Grimsley was just standing there like a dope until Queen motioned to the empty chair beside her and patted it. He nervously took the seat beside her. "Um, thank you. I think I should be at the League…"

"Nonsense, my friend! Guys, this is Grismley," Queen said happily, putting her arm around the confused Elite Four member and patting his shoulder. "He's one of the Elite Four. He trains dark-type pokémon." She said. Everyone perked a brow and the blue-haired man shyly waved hello. Queen let go of him. "That one's Caitlin. She's also an Elite Four, a psychic-type master, and she's asleep." The redhead said, pointing to the woman Jugo carried in one hand, half of her body dangling in the air like a rag doll. "Jugo, could you please take her to her dorm?"

"Sure." Jugo replied, walking away slowly.

"Well, Queen, you took so long at the League that we don't have time to air the show today." Clau complained. Queen shrugged.

"Doesn't matter. We'll air tomorrow's show as planned. However…since we have new members…ROY!" Queen shouted like a banshee. Everyone wondered how Queen's family could have tolerated her while raising her. Well, maybe that was why they'd kicked her out to be a Pokemon Trainer at the age of ten.

There were some growls as a pokemon came into the kitchen from the hallway. It was a large Arcanine with an eye patch over its left eye. How it lost its eye is none of your business. The Arcanine was hanging its tongue out as it approached Queen, soon to coat her cheek with saliva.

"Hm, boy, that tickles; please stop." Queen giggled, patting the fire-type. The pokemon gave her some space, sat back, and barked.

"Reporting for duty, Ma'am." The Arcanine said. A lot of people on the table spit their drinks at other people.

"This one talks, too?" Cheren shouted, bewildered.

"Yes, indeed he does. Remember those pills I always mention?" Queen said, smiling. Cheren sweat-dropped. "Anyway, Roy," she turned to the fire-type. "I need you to go print me the dares and contact Channel 5 News. Let them know that we have new members, so that they broadcast the news, and our viewers learn of it. That way we'll receive dares for our new guests."

The Arcanine named Roy gave a professional nod. "Right away, madam. Oh, and," he smirked and revealed his pearly-white fangs. "Please, inform Sasuka that I sent her some flowers. I saw her squashed on the hallway, but was in a hurry…" He said, turning to walk away.

"More flowers? Doesn't surprise me. Now go!" Queen shouted. The one-eyed pokemon then ran off with Extremespeed.

Clau blinked several times, then glared at Queen. "You're obsessed with that anime, aren't you?"

"Is that such a sin? You know I tend to name my pokemon after anime and manga characters." Queen said innocently, shrugging. Clau rolled her eyes. "Besides," the redhead suddenly began, putting her legs down and crossing her arms. "That's how we'll have our next co-host." She chuckled.

"Huh?" Phoenix perked a brow. "What do you mean?"

"The **next viewe**r who guesses who my new Arcanine is based off of, and from which anime he is gets the next permanent co-host spot." She sounded certain her plan would work. Clau and Phoenix had wide eyes.

"Don't you think that's a cheap contest, Queen?" Phoenix rolled her eyes.

"Not at all. Now," Queen stood up and sent glares to everyone, sending shivers down their spines. "Everyone, GET TO BED! We have a long day ahead of us!"

Just like that, no more questions were asked, and the entire kitchen emptied out.

Queen opened the freezer and took out a cherry popsicle. She leaned back on the counter, licking the treat. Just then, Roy returned holding a folder in his mouth. Queen leaned down, took it, and opened it. "I'm going to enjoy this."

* * *

><p><strong>Hello! I'm ba-ack! Sorry for the <em>huge <em>delay (weekly updates, my ass). I honestly lost inspiration and interest in this fanfic, but I guess you can thank Clau and Phoenix for reviving my love for this fic. We were in class (free time), bored, and since Clau's phone has internet, she looked for this fic randomly...we sat down on a corner and took turns reading aloud. Had a blast! So yeah. I'm doing this for them. **

**This chapter was a little lame, no dares and questions were done, but that's because I really wanted to write this. Plus, I needed to make sure you all send in dares and Qs for the new members. Speaking fo which, CHILI, CILAN, and CRESS are NOT victims - they work as chefs. They CAN, however, be dared and asked like everyone else, but please do not dare them to do anything that will put their lives at risk because, as I said again, they AREN'T 'victims'.**

**Yes, you noticed what I said there near the end. This contest is true. THE CO-HOST SPOTS ARE FULL. Only one more free space! Whoever wants it must:**

**-Have an account here.**

**-Give dares and questions (can be very few, and no M dares)**

**-Guess who's the character my Arcanine is supposed to resemble, and the anime/manga he's from.**

**The first reviewer to meet all these conditions, wins the permanent cohost spot. After that, no more co-hosts!**

***Spots are reserved for: Rainbow, PokeQueen, and JayEyedWolf (PM me if you want the spot). **

**So, I bid you goodbye until I update later this month or earlier...**

**ALL HAIL DA QUEEN!**


End file.
